


Your Office or Mine

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Drawn in reluctantly to work in her sister's office over the summer break, Weiss wasn't expecting to find much worth feeling good about, let alone anything to get invested in. Funny how things turn out, or how a meeting with a struggling sales rep under Winter's employ would change things. Weiss may have been robbed of her summer break, but there's an altogether different `Summer` looking to give something back.





	Your Office or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Baron

* * *

“Her figures are still down.”

“I’m aware of what, Winter.”

“It’s the second week running,” Winter Schnee said, sat behind her desk in a crisp blue suit and skirt combo. Her eyes pierced into Weiss’. “You know the rules, Weiss. Those that cannot keep up are let go. I expect her out by the end of the day.”

“With all due respect, Winter, I think those rules are flawed.” Weiss was aware of the sudden sharpening of her sister’s eyes and hurried on. “Summer Rose has been the highest-earning sales executive for our company over the last six years. Her figures alone have outshone anyone else we have ever hired, and likely anyone we’ll ever hire again.”

“And yet for the last month and a half, those figures have been dramatically below even our minimum targets.”

“After years and years of exceptional work,” Weiss countered. “It’s obvious someone is wrong and if we fire her over this, we lose our best sales rep. For what? Your personal pride in maintaining your silly rules?”

“Watch yourself, Weiss. You’re here on work experience.”

“That doesn’t make me an idiot, Winter, nor does it mean I cannot spot gaping holes in the company’s business practices.” If anything, the detachment gave her more ability to do so. “All you’ll do here is push Summer away. I give it a month before she’s working for a competitor and stealing our clients out from under us.”

“With her current performance, she would struggle to steal a common housefly.” Winter scoffed. “People change, Weiss. What she was matters little in the face of what she is now, and that is a sales rep failing to hit her targets. If she has lost her spark, she has lost her spark. Nothing else matters. To make matters worse, you’ve been trying to turn her around for two weeks now. That’s two weeks of _your_ time wasted as well, Weiss.”

“My time is mine to spend as I see fit.”

Winter leaned forward. “Not when you are working for me, it is not.”

 _This is work experience,_ Weiss felt like saying, _And I didn’t even ask to spend my summer doing this._

“Fire her now and you make those weeks worthless,” she said instead. “And to do what? Prove a point? Everyone knows you’re the boss, Winter. You don’t need to reinforce the point by being a tyrant.”

Winter bristled.

“Like it or not, Summer Rose has worked here longer than most of our other staff. Many of them owe their training, and thus their careers, to get mentoring. Fire her for falling behind for the first time in forever and you will alienate everyone working here. And me,” Weiss added. “For I won’t stay on a sinking ship, especially not for something so banal as work experience.”

“You are playing a reckless game, sister.” Winter warned her. “Do you think you can speak like this to any employer? It’s only the fact you’re my sister that prevents me kicking you out the building. This company has a reputation to uphold-”

“And one poorly performing sales rep isn’t affecting it. Whereas a scandal would.” Seeing her sister not budging, Weiss scowled. “One week,” she said. “Give me one more week to turn her around. Summer will hit her targets again.”

Winter sighed. “You place too much faith in an employee.”

“And you don’t place enough. Little wonder no one dares speak to you.”

“Running a business is not a popularity show. But very well. You have one week. If she fails to meet our standards in that time, _you_ will be the one to fire her. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Winter.”

* * *

Weiss scowled as she made her way through the bland officers of the SDC’s New York Head Office. As one of the most prominent and successful businesses in the US, one might have imagined more than white walls and cubicles, and had this been some new tech start-up, there might have been. The Schnee family did not care for such things, however. Her father, and by extension Winter, believed only in the motivation that money could provide.

No expense was wasted on making their offices any less than efficient. No decoration to distract people, no creature comforts beyond a coffee machine, and little in the way of aesthetics. Even the uniform Weiss had been made to wear, charcoal grey blazer over a white blouse and grey skirt, was plain. Everyone’s was. People had a choice of black, blue or grey suits. That was all.

_I hate this. I should be out with my friends for summer, not stuck in some stuffy office working._

Not that there had been much of a choice in the end. Seventeen and approaching the age for college, her father had `decided` that she needed real-life work experience, and thus her summer was lost. Any attempts to argue that she wanted to spend it with friends was tossed aside.

_“You can make friends at any point. Business is more important.”_

It didn’t help that Weiss had come into the company in the midst of some drama. Summer Rose, their previously best sales rep, was underperforming, and underperforming badly. Her figures, normally the highest in the office, were in the tank, and her motivation was at an all-time low. Winter had wanted her out immediately as a message to the others, but Weiss had instead decided to see if it could be fixed.

She hadn’t known Summer before first meeting her, but what she saw, she liked. Sales reps were always outgoing – or so her father had once said – and Summer fit that to a tee. Confident and all smiles, she had a bubbly personality that drew you in, and although she could be serious and professional when she needed to be, it was never at the loss of that charismatic warmth. She lit up the office, and the other sales teams had told Weiss that Summer had, at one point or another, helped each and every one of them.

It was why they had begged her to intervene on Summer’s behalf. They all wanted to pay her back.

_I don’t understand why her figures are so low, though. She has the experience and the technique. And her call rate is high, so I know she isn’t lazy. It’s… It’s like there’s something missing, some part of her that isn’t in it anymore._

Reaching Summer’s desk, Weiss found it empty.

“Miss Schnee?” one of Summer’s neighbours leaned out her cubicle. “Is anything the matter?”

“No. I was just looking for Summer.” Fearing the worst, Weiss asked. “She _did_ come in today, right?”

“Oh yeah, she’s here.”

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. “Excellent. Where is she?”

“I think she went to the bathroom a moment ago. Come to think of it, it’s been five minutes…”

The bathroom. Weiss sighed, thanked the woman and headed off. It was a little known secret to those who didn’t work in a company, but a bathroom wasn’t just for relieving oneself. Especially in a sales office. Some people would take breaks to psyche themselves up in a mirror, while others – those who were underperforming like Summer – might simply hide in them to escape the expectations and judging looks of their peers.

For new employees, telephone anxiety was another reason to take numerous bathroom breaks, though she didn’t expect Summer would have a problem with that. She’d been calling and talking to strangers for years now.

And Weiss _knew_ Summer could swing someone to her point of view, because she’d done it with her. Weiss had come here fully expecting and planning to hate everything and everyone about this darn place. Instead, Summer had wrapped her up with her enthusiasm, and while she hadn’t been able to make Weiss _like_ working here over the summer break, she’d quickly become the only reason Weiss could be bothered to wake up and get ready in the morning.

Weiss reached the bathroom door and placed a hand on it.

Sobbing sounded from within.

“Summer-?”

“Weiss!?” Summer spun on the spot, her face stained with tears and her eyes puffy. Her blouse was dishevelled and wet, and she quickly turned back to the sinks and splashed water on her face. “I – I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I had something in my eye!” Laughing weakly, she rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m a big baby, right? It – It really hurt, though. I had to get it out…”

There was no believing her, not like that. “Summer, is something the matter?”

“I – I told you,” Summer lied. “It was something in my eye. An eyelash. I’m better now.” Her smile was so painful it hurt. The older woman pushed past her, eyes down. “Sorry for the trouble. I’ll get back to work.”

Watching her go, Weiss’ eyes narrowed.

That wasn’t the Summer she knew, nor was it the Summer anyone else had known. _Something is wrong with her. Something that is affecting her performance. I was right all along._ And whatever that something was, it was tearing Summer up inside.

Rather than head back to Summer’s cubicle, Weiss made her way towards the accounts department, and toward the employee records it held.

* * *

When five rolled round, Summer couldn’t quite hide her relief, relief that turned to ash when she heard Weiss call out for her to stay behind for an end-of-day meeting. Her colleagues, friends all, shot her sympathetic looks, all expecting her to be gone come the morning. Summer slumped at her desk, elbows falling atop it as her head came down into her hands.

_At least she waited until the end of the day to fire me. I won’t have to collect my things while everyone watches…_

It was a small mercy. A reward for six years or more of hard work.

Summer’s hands trembled as she collected and moved some of her personal items around the desk. A picture of Ruby and Yang smiling at the camera. A small token that her best friend, Qrow, had given her when they were younger. Mockingly, a small `employee of the year` trophy, now laid flat on its face and hidden from view. Above it, a picture of her with the other members of staff, all laughing at a Christmas party.

All of it mocked her now, and as the final member of the team left, Summer rose to her feet and made her way to the conference room Weiss had summoned her to, heart heavy. In a way, it would have been easier if it was Winter to dismiss her. Weiss was half her age, as old as Yang and only two years above Ruby. It ought to have been humiliating, to be dismissed by someone like that, but more than anything, it was disappointing.

Weiss was not like her sister, Winter. Winter was a harsh and uncompromising employer who focused on rules and targets over everything. With Winter, you knew exactly where you stood, and they’d all expected Weiss to be just as bad, if not worse. At least Winter had earned her position. Weiss was just coming in for work experience.

And yet, to their surprise, Weiss was different.

Demanding, yes, uncompromising, but also more… human. Seeing Summer floundering, Weiss had tried to address the problem and help her, something Summer was grateful for. But having had two weeks of that and still no improvement? Well, all that was left was disappointment. Either her own, or Weiss’.

_Why couldn’t it have been Winter to fire me?_

Sighing, Summer knocked once on the door and opened it. “You called for me, Weiss?”

“I did.” Weiss was sat on the other side of a circular desk. She gestured to the only other chair. “Take a seat.”

There was paperwork on the desk between Weiss’ hands. Summer swallowed, wondering if those forms would be signed to remove her from the company. She was grateful for the chair, if only because her legs were shaking badly. Collapsing into it, she tried to look like the proud thirty-eight-year-old woman she was.

Her voice wavered. “Am I being-”

“I’m not dismissing you,” Weiss said immediately.

Summer didn’t know whether she felt relieved or not. In a way, being fired would be a mercy. This meant she had to come in tomorrow, into the same sympathetic gazes of her colleagues and the harsh scrutiny of Winter Schnee. To the confused frustration of Weiss, who had put so much into trying to help her improve, only to see no reward for her efforts.

“Oh.” Summer looked down. “T – Then what is this about?”

“We started working together two weeks ago,” Weiss said, shuffling the papers before her. “At the time, you had gone from our highest yielding sales rep to our worst, and I remember that I asked you if anything had happened to cause this. Do you remember?”

Summer nodded.

“You said that nothing had occurred.” Weiss looked at her. “Do you want to change your mind on that?” Summer remained silent, even as Weiss waited for an answer. In the end, Weiss sighed. “I’ve been through your work records. I have the right, as you know, to see if anything unusual has happened.”

A sudden uneasy feeling spread through her.

“You changed your address a month ago. You had to, of course, to ensure your paperwork was sent to the right place. Your telephone number changed as well.” Weiss regarded her. “Moving home? Did you fancy a change?”

Unable to speak, Summer nodded.

“No other reason?”

Summer shook her head.

“Are you sure…?” There was something in the way she said it, a certain hint. Weiss wasn’t asking because she wanted to know, rather because she knew something.

Summer’s stomach fell to her knees. “You knew…” she whispered. “You knew…”

Weiss closed her eyes and let out a quiet breath. “I know now, but only today. Your change of address was but a small sign, but you also changed your list of who should be called for absences or if something goes wrong. You removed a certain `Taiyang Xiao-Long` from your list of contacts.” Weiss then nodded down at Summer’s hands on the table. “Also, you’ve removed your wedding band.”

Summer’s right hand flew to cover her left, her eyes wide and wet.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said. “It’s why your figures have collapsed. Isn’t it? Your divorce…”

There was a crack that sounded through the office, one that Summer initially thought might have been her hand on the table, or the table itself. After a moment, she realised it was a crack that sounded in her own mind. The weight that had been crushing her breaking through her control, aided by the troubled look on a seventeen-year-old girl’s face.

Summer wasn’t sure what happened first; if she broke down or if Weiss was around the table and sat beside her, one hand on Summer’s shoulder. Whatever the case, Summer found herself with her face in her hands, shoulders heaving as she babbled and told Weiss everything.

Everything.

From the moment she found Taiyang and Raven in bed together to the arguments, the insults and even the look on her daughters’ faces when they’d come in and heard everything. The heartbreak, the pleas for her to stay, the guilty exchanges and all the pieces of the puzzle, Taiyang’s mysterious late-night meetings, coming together.

As shameful as it was for her to cry about all that to a girl half her age, and her boss no less, Summer couldn’t stop herself. She’d kept it locked inside and she had _no one_ who would be there to listen to her. Everyone was too emotionally involved, especially Qrow.

“I should have known,” she wept. “H – He married Raven f – first, so it makes sense he loves her more. I was – I was just her replacement. A – And when she came back, nothing had changed. H – He loved here more than he ever did me.”

“I’m sorry.”

It was the apology of someone who didn’t know what to say, who didn’t know what to do. It was meaningless since Weiss wasn’t involved in her life, let alone with Taiyang. Yet somehow, it meant something. If only desperation, because there was no one else to say they were sorry for her. Even Yang and Ruby were upset and lashing out, angry at her and Taiyang in turns.

“This is why you’ve been struggling of late, isn’t it? It’s not that you can’t sell, it’s that you’re miserable and distracted.”

Summer nodded through her tears. Sales was a job that lived and died on personality. As the old sales saying went, people bought products, but they bought from people. If Summer _sounded_ like she didn’t care to the client, they wouldn’t care in turn. It was a high octane-job where you had to be able to leave your personal problems behind and put a smile on your face.

Keep smiling and keep dialling.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Weiss asked. “Did you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“I – I didn’t want to bother you. It wasn’t a business matter…”

“It is if-” Weiss cut off with a growl. “Winter. She knew, didn’t she?” At Summer’s weak nod, she growled harder still. “And she never told me. I can’t believe this. Let me guess, she said something about how personal matters shouldn’t interfere with business?”

“I… She isn’t wrong…”

“She isn’t, but that doesn’t make her right either.” Weiss moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around her. “You _deserve_ to feel down about what happened. No one would blame you. Have you been moving on? I see you’ve moved out.”

“Y – Yeah.” Wiping her eyes on a handkerchief Weiss offered, Summer ran her sleeve over her nose. She must have looked a fright, blouse ruffled, suit crinkled and mascara running down her face. And here she was, being comforted by a girl as old as her daughter. “I moved out straight away. A small apartment. It’s not much, but… but it’s expensive in the city.”

Expensive enough that she couldn’t afford to keep it if she didn’t hold her job, and until the divorce was finalised and went through, she wouldn’t have access to any of the things she’d left behind. Her shared bank accounts with Taiyang for one.

“Would he withhold money from you?” Weiss asked, eyes narrowed.

“N – No, but…”

“You don’t want to face him yet.”

Weakly, Summer nodded.

“I can’t pretend I know what it feels like, Summer. I’ve never been in a relationship before, let alone had one come crashing down on me. But as far as I can, I understand. And I don’t want to heap more bad news on you, least of all now, but Winter is demanding we see improvement within a week.”

“A – A week…?” She would never make it. She would have to go crawling back to Taiyang. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. “I – I should start packing…”

“None of that,” Weiss whispered, cupping her chin and bringing Summer’s face towards her own. “You _can_ do this, Summer. You’ve done it before and you can do it again. You can prove Winter wrong, prove your husband wrong. Prove _everyone_ wrong.”

“But I’ve tried for two weeks. I’ve tried my hardest!”

Summer _needed_ Weiss to realise that, to know that she really had tried her utmost to do her work and ignore the things going on in her life. That she hadn’t let it get in the way and failed her role in the company.

“I know you have. It’s just… I don’t think I was helping you properly.”

“No!” Summer gasped. “Weiss, you tried to help where no one could. You did the most you could!”

“I didn’t mean to suggest I was failing you,” Weiss corrected, a small and pleased smile on her face. “What I meant is that I thought your problem was something else. I was trying to teach you the basics of sales again, but you already know that. You never forgot.”

Holding her hands, Weiss brought them into her own lap and tugged Summer to the side, so that she was sat on the edge of her seat, their knees touching as they faced one another.

“Winter is wrong to say you should ignore your problems,” she said. “Ignoring everything in your life just isn’t impossible. And it’s unhealthy. You need to get it out. Like this if necessary. Once you do, you’ll be better equipped to move on, but not until then. We still have a week and I’m determined to have you stay here after that.”

“B – But I can’t,” Summer blurted out. “M – My only friends are involved. Raven is sleeping with Taiyang and Qrow is her sister, not to mention his best friend as well as mine. I – I can’t talk to the girls about it.”

Weiss inclined her head. “You can talk to me.”

* * *

A week never seemed like such a long time, but for Summer, who normally spent each night crying in her apartment, it was… different.

At work, not much changed. Weiss worked alongside her, helping her to isolate possible contacts and reach them and offering what little advice she could. Except that now, it was little. Weiss knew that Summer’s knowledge wasn’t the problem so much as her mood. The biggest change came whenever she would start to shake, at which point Weiss would intervene to take her into the conference room for a quick `training course`.

There, she would cry and cry while Weiss rubbed her back, the two of them hidden from all those outside. It was pathetic of her to do that to the boss’ sister, let alone a teenager, but Weiss was the only person there who she could cry in front of, and Summer was starved for anyone to listen to her. She would babble and whine and curse at how much she’d loved Tai and thought he loved her, insult Raven for leaving in the first place and then for coming back, and ultimately just rant and rave until there was nothing left to say.

Once she was done, Weiss would help her clean up her face and then they would go back outside.

To Summer’s amazement, she would feel better.

The change showed in her telephone calls as well, which flowed easier and had clients laughing at her little quips. Even if she still had the shakes and still felt weak and fragile, she had better conversations and pitches that could actually get to the prices stage.

After work, Weiss and she would then go eat dinner together in a restaurant, with Weiss always being the one to pay. More embarrassment there, especially when it looked like a daughter paying for her mother – or would have if it wasn’t for their appearances being so radically different. They both knew she couldn’t afford to eat out now, though.

Over dinner, they would just talk. To her relief, it wasn’t about her marriage. Weiss would talk about herself, her dreams, how she didn’t really care all that much about the family business and instead wanted to be a singer.

Weiss even gave her a quiet little song in the taxi ride home, to compliments from both her and the driver. Weiss had flushed bright red and for once acted her age, stammering how they were only being polite.

Strange as it was, Weiss had become a friend.

And on the sixth day of her probationary notice, Summer secured a contract.

Tentatively.

“Tomorrow at one?” Summer nodded to the man on the phone, one hand clenched in a fist before her as she fought the urge to slam the phone down.

_Please don’t let this be a dream. Please…_

“Yes. Yes.” Summer nodded again. “I’ll bring the contract, Mr Smitt. Thank you very much. We’ll run over the particulars and, if you’re happy with everything, we can get that signed and down in paper.”

At the man’s agreement, Summer’s eyes filled with tears.

“Right.” She tried not to let them sound. “Thank you so much, Mr Smitt. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. And thank you for your time.”

The second the phone was down, Weiss was at her side, face lit up.

“I did it!” Summer gasped, beating Weiss to the punch. “A – As long as the meeting tomorrow goes well, he’ll buy.”

“I’ll come with you,” Weiss promised. “We’ll practice in the car.” Short hand for let Summer cry and get everything off her mind before she went in. “Well done, Summer. I _knew_ you could do this. I never doubted you for a second.”

From anyone else, that might have been a pithy comment.

Summer knew Weiss meant it.

The relief, so raw and hot, tore through her and she wanted both to collapse and to jump up on her table and scream happily. It was stupid considering how she’d sold way more than this before, but this was the first sign, the first piece of evidence, that she could move on and pick up the twisted pieces of her life.

And it was thanks to Weiss of all people, who was sat next to her, smiling proudly.

Happy. Happy for her.

Summer kissed her.

She wasn’t sure why, when or how. The only thing she knew was that she’d learned forward and kissed a girl as old as her daughter, and who was also her boss. Later, she’d blame it on relief or stress or just being lost in the moment, but as she pulled away from the girl, lips wet, Summer’s eyes grew to epic proportions.

“I – I… I didn’t-”

Weiss leaned in and kissed her back.

Their eyes met, silver and blue, lips less than an inch apart, breath mingling. Weiss’ perfume wafted through her nostrils and Summer licked her lips, looking for the first time at the young woman. She’d always known Weiss was beautiful, but that had never meant anything to her before. Smooth, delicate features, a small body and pale skin. So pretty, and no doubt soft to the touch.

It was, Summer realised, as she brought up a hand and laid it on Weiss’ cheek, holding the younger girl’s face there as she leaned in once more and tilted her head to the side.

Weiss’ eyes closed and her lips parted just a little.

Seeing that Weiss didn’t pull away, Summer leaned in further, moulding her lips against Weiss’ and moving her chair closer, slipping onto Weiss’ as she pushed the girl back against the cubicle wall, her other hand coming up to touch her shoulder, then stroke down her arm.

Weiss’ hands met her own, one on her elbow, the other nervously alighting on Summer’s shoulder. Tentatively, almost shyly, Weiss returned the kiss, moving her lips into Summer’s and pushing back just a little.

Summer’s hand roved lower, down Weiss’ neck and over one shoulder, before it cupped her left breast through her blouse, so small and delicate in the palm of her hand.

Weiss jumped and drew back, face red.

“W – We shouldn’t,” she whispered.

Summer swallowed, equally disturbed. She’d just come out of a divorce, and Weiss was seventeen to her thirty-eight. Not to mention her boss. “Y – Yes,” she stammered. “Maybe that’s better. I…”

“I know,” Weiss replied. “Nerves. You’re relieved. Happy.”

She took the excuse offered and nodded furiously, moving back onto her chair and tugging on her collar, swallowing as she realised just how hot and bothered she was. Shuffling in place, she coughed and adjusted her skirt, downing a glass of water as she pulled out a sales sheet and started filling in the contract, setting the PC to print out a purchase order form.

Summer tried not to notice Weiss’ body sat next to hers for the rest of the day. How soft her legs were against her own, how smooth her hands were or how Weiss’ perfume tantalised her senses. How whenever their eyes met, Weiss’ would flick away, and her cheeks would darken. She tried not to notice any of that.

Tried, and failed.

* * *

“And with that,” Weiss said, signing the final page and slapping the paperwork down on her desk. “The deal is sealed, and the contract is set.” She took a second to type the purchase order number into the computer and hit the enter key.

The results were updated, along with Summer’s figures.

Leaning over her shoulder, Summer asked, “Is it enough?”

Weiss laughed.

“See for yourself.”

Summer leaned in further and gasped happily. On the screen, Summer’s sales figures were represented as a percentage of her monthly target. Before, it had been dithering around thirty-five per cent. Now, it was at almost two hundred. The one deal had been enough to eclipse twenty smaller ones.

“We did it!” Summer said, voice wavering. “We did it…”

“You did it,” Weiss countered. “I wouldn’t have had a hope of securing that deal on my own, not with how bad I am talking to people. It was all your hard work that secured the deal, Summer. Don’t forget that.”

“No.”

Summer’s hand on the shoulder of her chair tightened suddenly, and Weiss was spun on the spot, turned a full one-eighty until she was facing Summer. Weiss swallowed as Summer’s face suddenly filled her vision, the other woman unbearably close, enough so that she could feel her breath on her lips. One of Summer’s legs was between her own, their thighs touching.

“It’s because of you, Weiss. Without you, I’d be out the door on my ass. I’d be forced to crawl back to Taiyang and beg him for help. I… I might even have settled for moving back in with him, to pretending everything was okay when it wasn’t…”

“T – That isn’t true.” Weiss swallowed loudly, all too aware of how warm Summer’s leg was between hers, and of how she wasn’t doing anything to push the older woman away. “You always had the capability to succeed. I-” Another gasp, this time as Summer’s hand touched her shoulder. It was a minute thing, but her reaction made more of it, and made it clear how much Summer was affecting her. “All I did was offer to listen to your problems.”

“That’s more than anyone else did.”

Weiss’ temper flared. “Yes, well, it shouldn’t have been!”

“It shouldn’t,” Summer agreed. She stepped a little closer, now bringing both of her legs between Weiss’ knees and pushing her back until she was sat on the desk, skirt riding up just a little. Summer laid her hands on Weiss’ shoulders, trapping her there. “It shouldn’t, but it was. I think you deserve a reward for that.”

Her imagination leapt in the wrong direction. Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat. “T – That isn’t necessary,” she babbled, eyes unsure where they should rest. Summer’s seemed dangerous – far too hot and hungry – while the rest of the woman was a minefield.

“I think it is.”

Summer stepped closer again, fully spreading Weiss’ legs.

“S – Summer, we shouldn’t. This… This is wrong.”

“Am I bothering you, Weiss?”

“You are… You are _making_ me bothered.”

“Oh?” Summer smiled and leaned forward.

Weiss’ eyes closed immediately, and she parted her lips, tilting her face to the side in preparation for a kiss that never came. As the seconds ticked by, one blue eye opened, finding that Summer had leaned forward but hadn’t made any move to do that.

Her skin burned bright red and she looked down angrily.

Summer giggled.

“Let me go,” Weiss growled, angry to have been tricked so. She tried to shift her legs around Summer’s and kick off the desk, only to be pushed back up and onto it by Summer, who kept her trapped with a wide smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You were just too adorable.”

“I’m not… This is unprofessional. It’s not right and-”

Summer’s lips silenced hers. They smothered her, hot and eager and burning straight into Weiss’ mouth. Groaning, Weiss leaned into it, surrendering immediately to the heat even as Summer pushed back, pushed so hard that Weiss almost fell flat, only catching herself on the desk with one hand and wide eyes.

It left her open. Open to take advantage of, as Summer quickly did, slipping a hand under her blazer and against the hem of her blouse, which she tugged out of Weiss’ skirt, never once breaking the heated kiss. Her blouse was drawn up and Summer’s hands were underneath it in an instant, ranging over the sensitive skin of her stomach and then moving higher, pushing her blouse up until Summer was cupping both of her small breasts. The older woman’s legs had moved closer still, fully pinning Weiss to the table.

Breaking away for a second, Weiss groaned and hissed, “We shouldn’t!”

“We shouldn’t,” Summer agreed, dragging her lips down Weiss’ chin to her neck, then laying wet caresses down her throat, suckling on her pulse as Weiss whined. One of the hands playing with her breasts turned down and pushed down her stomach, dipping under her skirt to slip straight into her underwear.

Weiss gasped as Summer pushed a finger down under her, rubbing it against her aching slit.

“You like this, don’t you?” Summer whispered the words into Weiss’ neck. “You like an old married woman like me touching you here. Hm. Is this what you like, Weiss? Do you want me to touch you more?”

“S – Summer. I… This is unprofessional…”

“Hm.” Summer nipped at her jawline. “Do you want to be unprofessional with me, Weiss?”

Standing up a little taller, Summer kissed her way to Weiss’ mouth and claimed it again, pushing her tongue inside and wiping away Weiss’ capability for coherent thought. If there was an answer she could have given, it wasn’t allowed to be with words. Her hips bucked instead, pushing against Summer’s fingers as her body trembled under her touch.

And then Summer’s hand found her, wrapping around Weiss’ shaft.

“Oh. I didn’t realise you had one of these.”

“Hngh.” Weiss gritted her teeth, panting as her forehead pressed against Summer’s. “Agh!”

“Is this the first time a woman has ever touched you there?” Summer asked, gently stroking her erection, cupping Weiss’ head and working her fingers down the shaft. They were so soft and warm, so unlike anything Weiss had ever done to herself. “It must be,” Summer went on, “To get that kind of reaction.” Giggling, she pushed forward to kiss Weiss once more, a soft and chaste touch of her lips. “I’m honoured.”

“S – Summer. Y – You don’t need to do this.” Weiss’ entire world was spinning, everything she’d ever felt originating down below as Summer played with her penis. It was what she imagined paralysis felt like; she couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. Her body was a slave to Summer’s will. “I didn’t help you – ah – e-expecting this. You don’t – ngh – need to do this.”

Summer leaned in close and whispered, “What if I want to?”

Weiss’ mind died.

A click by the door indicated someone opening it. Panic tore through Weiss and she bucked out of Summer’s grip, forcing the woman back as the door opened. She heard Winter before she saw her, Winter shouting to someone that she was busy and looking the opposite way. Weiss dragged her blouse down and sat on the chair, hiding her lower body behind the desk.

Summer dove under the desk entirely.

Weiss stared at her. “What are you-?”

Winter entered.

“Winter!” Weiss greeted, looking up with a desperate smile. “Good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Weiss,” Winter replied, closing the door behind her but not stepping any further into the office. “I see you’ve returned from your little outing.”

“I have.” Weiss’ eyes flicked down and caught sight of Summer’s hands, which had come to rest on her knees. Swallowing, she looked up, trying not to act out and get them caught. “Is there something I can help you with?” she asked again.

“Where is Summer Rose?”

“Bathroom,” Weiss lied. “Why?”

“I would have thought `busy packing her things would make for a better answer`,” Winter retorted.

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “I don’t see why. She hit her target.”

Winter stilled. “Her figures outside suggest otherwise.”

“Because we just got back from a meeting with a client,” Weiss said, pushing the contract across the table. Winter made no move to look at it. “Quite the lucrative one too, and one Summer spent the week working on. It was signed today.”

“It’s a single contract,” Winter snapped.

Under the table, Summer’s hands clenched Weiss’ knees. Not painfully, but more out of fear. Fear that it hadn’t been enough. That was something Weiss would not stand for.

“You set the task, Winter, and Summer met it.” Her voice was sharp and cold. “Don’t go changing the goalposts now, or I’ll start to think you have it in for her – and _that_ might lead to trouble of the legal variety.”

Winter stared at her. “Are you threatening me, Weiss?”

“I don’t know, Winter. Are you threatening Summer?” Silence persisted between them for a long moment, until Weiss said, “I think we’re done here. You said she could keep her job if she met her targets and she has exceeded them. Unless you intend to go back on your word, what’s done is done.”

“Be sure she knows she must keep it up. I won’t settle for her falling back on bad habits.” Winter huffed and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Weiss leaned back. “God. I thought she’d never leave…”

Summer remained silent as she drew out from under the table. Unusually so. The older woman’s eyes were fixed on Weiss as she rose up to her full height and stepped forward.

Weiss swallowed. “Summer?”

“You defended me,” Summer whispered, stepping so that her legs were on either side of Weiss’. She sat down, straddling Weiss on the seat with their chests touching, Summer in her lap. Her hands wrapped around Weiss’ neck. “You defended me against your sister. Why?”

It was unbearably hot in the room, Weiss decided, swallowing and looking up at Summer.

“I – I… Well, she was in the wrong.”

“Is that it?” Summer asked.

“No.” Weiss looked away. “You didn’t deserve what she said. I don’t like the things she says. Not when it’s about you…”

“Weiss…” One of Summer’s hands cupped her cheek and drew her face back. Pinned on the chair, she was helpless to stop Summer kissing her once more, though she would have been just as helpless if even Summer was tied down.

Leaning into it, Weiss moaned happily. Her dick pushed up into Summer’s skirt.

“I’m thirty-eight, Weiss,” Summer whispered. “I’m more than twice your age. I have a daughter who is the same age as you.”

Twenty-one years. That was a big age difference by any reckoning, and yet Weiss could not say Summer was anything but beautiful. Pale skin, bright eyes and a mature face untouched by wrinkles or imperfection. Her body was that of a grown woman’s, soft and full and pressed all over her.

“I’m going to make love to you, Weiss.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Several of them.

“I’m going to make love to you on this chair, and then I’m going to sit on the desk, and have you fuck me raw.” Summer stroked her hand down Weiss’ cheek to her neck, then down to the top button of her blouse. “This is your last chance to stop me. If you don’t, then I’m not sure I’ll be able to. I’ll do something unprofessional.”

Summer looked her up and down and licked her lips.

“And I can be _very_ unprofessional…”

Weiss swallowed. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, but one thing she chose not to do was stop the woman sat in her lap. There wasn’t a single part of her that wanted to, only a treacherous thought spoken with Winter’s voice about how employees and employers should never fraternise.

To make her point clear, Weiss leaned back.

Summer smiled. “That was your last chance.”

She was on Weiss a moment later. Her hands were on her top, tugging open her blazer and popping button after button on her blouse. Her lips were on Weiss’ face, pushing hard against her own as Summer forced her tongue deep inside her mouth. The chair rocked back, taking the weight of both of them as Summer fondled her, pulling Weiss’ white blouse open and then tearing her lips free, dragging them down Weiss’ neck to her shoulder and then her breastbone.

“Hngh.” Weiss closed her eyes, gasping slightly as Summer kissed lower, pulling her white brasserie down and nibbling on her nipples. They were small – embarrassingly so – and yet Summer didn’t seem to care. She lavished attention upon them, and Weiss’ knees rubbed together as her head fell back, hair spilling down the back of the chair.

Kissing her way down to Weiss’ stomach, Summer’s hands caught her knees and drew them apart, pushing her skirt up as she ran her hands over Weiss’ black stockings, reaching deep under to both find the hem and her hard cock pushing up against her tights.

“This has to go,” Summer breathed. “I want it. I want it inside me.”

Weiss’ tights ripped under the pressure, aided by Summer’s nail dragging down them. Her cock slipped free, poking up from her skirt like a white spear. Smooth and straight, what little hair it had was almost invisible.

“I want to taste it, but I can’t wait,” Summer said. “It’s been too long.” Sitting on Weiss’ knees just below it, she used one hand to rub Weiss’ dick against her skirt and the other to pull her blazer off and toss it aside. Her shirt went next, drawn up over her head and discarded, revealing her bouncing bosom clad in black lingerie.

Weiss’ hands were on her breasts a second later, moulding and squeezing them.

“Hm. You like my breasts, Weiss?”

“I love them…”

Reaching behind her with both hands, Summer undid the clasp of her bra. “Then you should enjoy them as much as you want.”

As the bra fell, Weiss gasped at the perfect sight laid bare before her. As an older woman, there was a certain heft to Summer’s breasts, a certain weight. They were no longer perky but didn’t sag either. Rather, they were in some wonderful in-between state where they were heavy in her hands yet firm at the same time.

At Summer’s encouraging smile, Weiss leaned forward and closed her eyes, affixing her lips over one of the large nipples before her. As a mother, the areole had spread from where her children had breastfed, but that didn’t bother to Weiss. Only the wonderfully sweet taste of Summer, and the shiver her actions brought forth.

“Hm. Suck a little harder. Ah – that’s it!” Summer giggled and stood a little, lifting her hips up off Weiss’ knees. “Hold it there, Weiss. You’ll love what comes next.” Reaching down, Summer drew up her skirt to her waist, exposing a matching set of racy black lingerie. Rather than remove that, she simply dragged the fabric aside, then took Weiss’ hard cock, lining it up until it pressed against something unbearably hot and wet.

Weiss entire body trembled. Eyes shut, she continued to lick and suck on Summer’s teat, all too aware that right then and there, she was about to lose her virginity.

Every muscle in her body was tense.

“This is your last chance, Weiss,” Summer whispered. “Are you really okay with an old woman like me taking your first time?”

Unable to speak – it would have required her to stop kissing Summer – and frustrated beyond belief, Weiss answered by wrapping both arms around Summer’s hips and clinging onto her ass so hard her nails dug into skin. She dragged down desperately, trying to force Summer through strength alone onto her cock.

It didn’t work, owing to her position and their relative strength, but Summer laughed, delighted at the raw _need_ Weiss was displaying. Smiling down at her, Summer gave the best answer she could in that situation.

She sat down.

Weiss’ entire body bucked as the heat enveloped her. It was so hot and so quick, Summer’s mature pussy sliding down over her with no mercy. There was no slow entrance, no getting used to it or any form of taking it slow. Summer’s cunt was loose from years of sex and a child of her own, and Weiss’ virgin cock slid inside so easily, engulfed, gripped and drawn in until every inch of her was locked inside of Summer’s warm flesh.

Her mouth opened to scream but none came forth, only a ragged gasp as her lungs failed her and her body sagged back, all strength torn from her in that instant. All she could do – all she could _feel_ – was Summer’s walls tightly gripping her, squeezing.

And then Summer was moving, bouncing up and down in her lap.

Fucking her.

There was no time to get used to it, no time to prepare, mentally or otherwise. The sensation of those soft walls gripping and sliding up and down her shaft drove Weiss to the edge of a cliff she’d never seen before. Her teeth ground together then parted, mouth falling open as she gasped wetly, staring up at the woman who was riding her.

Summer had locked both her elbows onto the chair’s headrest, keeping them beside Weiss’ cheeks as her hands gripped Weiss’ face and her own hovered less than an inch away, watching with raw excitement as Weiss’ face showed the exact moment where she transformed from virgin teenager to depraved adult.

The instant where her innocence was lost forever.

“That’s it,” Summer whispered, the words caressing Weiss’ lips and interspersed with soft kisses. “Can you feel me? You’re inside me. Your thick cock is inside me, Weiss. Oh, it feels so good. Are you going to cum? Are you going to cum inside me?”

She was.

To her horror, she absolutely was.

Sex had been such a nebulous thought to her. Something distant and far removed, but in her head – in her fantasies – Weiss had at least imagined that she would bring her partner to orgasm before she herself found it, and that they would take their time.

The reality was so different. Summer’s thighs slapped against Weiss’ as she rose up and down, impaling herself on a cock that twitched and pulsed inside her, face and lips bearing down onto Weiss’ and devouring from both ends at once.

It lasted all of four minutes. She didn’t even manage five minutes…

A rush of sudden fire tore through Weiss’ body and she pushed up, opening her mouth wide and screaming silently as she came. There was no shame – not at first, for she couldn’t feel anything other than Summer’s body and her lips, which even as she screamed her orgasm, continued to kiss around her own.

Her cock erupted, pumping her seed into Summer’s hot and ready cunt, which _continued_ to bounce up and down, milking Weiss even as she bucked and convulsed on the chair, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Her hands gripped even tighter onto Summer’s behind, trying to drag the woman down and keep her down, if only so she could bring some rational thought to the fore. In answer, Summer gripped Weiss’ face in both hands and pushed her tongue deep inside Weiss’ mouth, and immediately all such thoughts were lost. All she could do was sit there and cum. Sit as she ejaculated into a woman twice her age, one who worked for her sister, and who she should have had no such relations with.

“Hm. It feels so good, Weiss. You feel so good inside me.”

“S – Summer…” As thought came back, so too did shame, shame for having shot her load so early, and in so pathetic a fashion. “I – I’m sorry. I… I should have lasted longer.”

“Shhh.” Summer silenced her with a finger, then with her lips. “Don’t apologise. Coming so soon, you’ve made an old woman feel beautiful.”

“You _are_ beautiful,” Weiss gasped.

“Then perhaps you’d like to show me.” Summer stood slowly, drawing off of Weiss and leaving her wet cock glistening with their juices.

The loss of warmth had Weiss shivering, and she couldn’t quite stop herself from trying to pull Summer back down again. The woman laughed and gently pried Weiss’ fingers from her behind. Stepping back, she pushed up onto the desk, knocking aside a keyboard and some pens as she brought one foot up to rest on the surface, giving Weiss an unobstructed view up her skirt.

Her lingerie had fallen back over her snatch again, but Summer reached down and drew them off this time, using the toe of one foot to draw it down her leg, then kicking it off into a corner of the room. Before Weiss’ eyes, and almost at head height, Summer spread her wet lips with two fingers.

“Ready for round two?”

Weiss was on her feet immediately.

Buried in Summer, the next. Gasping and moaning, leaning forward into the older woman’s body and burying her face between Summer’s breasts, Weiss groaned and thrust as best she could, trying to find a rhythm while still lost to the new sensations.

“Hm. Take your time…” Summer crooned, wrapping both arms around her back and both legs around Weiss’ hips. “I’m not going anywhere. You made sure of that, didn’t you?” Breathing warm air onto Weiss’ ear, Summer bit down.

“Ah! Ah! Hah!” Weiss was far less eloquent, unsure how to even speak when she was lost in the warm perfection of Summer’s body. All she could manage was the occasional pant around feverish kisses and suckling on those gorgeous breasts. “Ah! Hm! Mmm!”

Summer could only laugh, leaning back on the desk as Weiss took her.

\---

* * *

It had been a week since their little spat and Winter was reluctantly forced to admit that Weiss may have won one over on her. Summer Rose’s figures were back at the highest they had ever been, far eclipsing her colleagues and leading the scoreboards once more. Deal after deal flowed in, and the other staff remarked that it was as though she’d found new life.

Winter was not a woman who liked to apologise, and so would not. Summer was _paid_ to excel, and staff did not need to be rewarded beyond what was expected of them, beyond what they were contractually obligated in terms of salary and commission.

Still, Winter found herself miffed at finding Rose’s desk empty again.

“Where is she this time?” she asked a nearby sales rep.

“Oh, Miss Schnee. I think Summer just went to the bathroom.”

“I see. Well, I won’t keep you from your work.”

Another time, then. Winter shook her head and walked by the bathroom, pausing as she heard _something_ from within. Closing her eyes a moment later, she moved on. She would have to find Weiss later and congratulate her on a job well done.

Speaking of, where _was_ Weiss?

* * *

Weiss slammed Summer back into the cubicle wall of the toilets and dragged her skirt up. All the while, Summer’s mouth worked on hers, tongue fighting against her own. Weiss pushed back as best she could but couldn’t best the older woman’s experience. Instead, she assaulted from a new angle, unbuckling and dropping her skirt, fishing out her hard cock and pushing it into Summer’s dripping cunt.

The older woman gasped, then moaned, quivering under Weiss as she pinned her against the cubicle wall and began to fuck her, dragging Summer down onto her dick with both hands. Their quiet gasps and moans filled the bathroom, along with the rhythmic slap of Weiss’ balls against Summer’s ass.

“Hah! Ah! Ah!”

“Hm. Inside. Do it inside.”

“S – Summer!”

“Oh, Weiss~”


End file.
